mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Kresa
Kresica One Dirty Broad Poison |height= |weight= |real_height= |real_weight= - |birth_date= |birth_place=Nashville, Tennessee, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Minneapolis, Minnesota |billed=Minneapolis, Minnesota |trainer=Eddie Sharkey Dan Schaffner Terry Klinger |debut=August 2001 |retired= }} Jessica Kresa (born June 6, 1978) is an American professional wrestler better known as ODB (short for One Dirty Bitch), currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where she is a former three-time TNA Women's Knockout Champion. Early life Kresa's athletic background is in ice hockey, which her father encouraged her to pursue. She was the captain of the first girls' team at her high school and played at St. Cloud State University for two years. She began watching professional wrestling as a child. She enjoyed watching wrestlers such as The Killer Bees. She originally desired to be on the show American Gladiators. She hired a personal trainer in anticipation of her wrestling training. Professional wrestling career Early career Kresa got her start when she tried out for the first season of the World Wrestling Federation's reality show, WWF Tough Enough. She made the top 25, but missed the final cut for the show. Back home in Minnesota, she began training and was soon wrestling in independent wrestling promotions all over the Midwest, facing men such as Ken Anderson and Shawn Daivari. Kresa received her first national exposure in early 2003 as ODB, wrestling Trinity in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. She returned to TNA in early 2004 as Poison and was placed in a brief feud with Trinity. She appeared again in TNA during October 2004 and defeated Tracy Brooks. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006–2007) On June 5, 2006, Kresa debuted in Ohio Valley Wrestling as a villain under the ring name ODB, losing to Daisy Mae. Three days later, she lost to Mae in a rematch, beginning a feud between the two in the process. After losing to Mae in a tag team match on June 9, ODB finally defeated her in a tag team match on June 16. She then defeated her in a singles match on June 28 to culminate their feud. On July 12, 2006, ODB began declaring herself as the Women's Champion, even though OVW did not recognize a women's champion at the time. She repeatedly cut promos saying that she was the new Women's Champion and OVW owner Danny Davis conceded and recognized the Women's Championship as an official title. ODB lost her title to Serena Deeb in a four-way match on September 13, 2006. In the spring of 2007, ODB won the first ever "Miss OVW" crown with help from Victoria Crawford. After Deeb dropped the title to Katie Lea, ODB engaged in an ongoing feud with her which a led to a match between the two on June 1, 2007 where ODB regained her title and ended Lea's reign. ODB lost her title for the second time when she dropped it to Milena Roucka in a Six-Way match on September 19, 2007. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007–present) Kresa was contacted by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling to appear at their annual pay-per-view Bound for Glory. She made her in-ring re-debut at Bound for Glory, participating in a 10 Knockout Gauntlet to crown the first-ever Knockout Champion. She was eliminated by Roxxi Laveaux, and the match was eventually won by Gail Kim. She was originally booked as a villain in the women's division, but her abilities and comical "drunken" antics created positive crowd reactions, resulting in a naturally gradual fan favorite push. On the January 3, 2008 episode of Impact! she won a Eight Knockout Gauntlet to determine the rankings of the knockout's division in TNA. On the January 17, 2008 episode of Impact!, she defeated Angelina Love and then challenged Awesome Kong to a title match at the pay-per-view Against All Odds. On the January 24 edition of Impact! Kong attacked Gail Kim after Kim was named 2007 TNA Knockout of the Year, and just as Kong was about to drop her with the Awesome Bomb, ODB hit the ring to make the save. At Against All Odds, ODB was defeated by Kong. At Destination X, she lost a three-way match, which included Kim, to Kong. At Lockdown, ODB and Kim defeated Kong and Raisha Saeed. The following month at Sacrifice, ODB participated in the first-ever Knockouts "Make Over Battle Royal", which was also won by Kim. In mid-2008, ODB began feuding with The Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Cute Kip) alongside Rhaka Khan and Rhino. On the October 30 edition of Impact!, ODB joined A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Petey Williams, Eric Young and The Motor City Machineguns to form a faction of younger wrestlers to oppose The Main Event Mafia. At Genesis, after scoring the pinfall in a six-way match, it was announced that ODB would get a shot at the Knockout Championship. In this time ODB feuded with The Kongtourage with most results as wins. At Against All Odds she unsuccessfully challenged Awesome Kong for the TNA knockout title. The next week on Impact!, she cut a promo about letting "one lucky guy spend the night" with her and at Destination X, she chose Cody Deaner as her date. Subsequently, Deaner became her manager. At Lockdown, ODB won the Queen of the Cage match. The following month at Hard Justice ODB and Deaner faced Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in a tag team match where Love's Knockouts Championship was on the line. Deaner pinned Sky to apparently make ODB the new champion, but the duo then began arguing over who was the true champion. At No Surrender, ODB defeated Deaner to win the Knockout Championship. After successfully defending her title against Awesome Kong and Tara, she would now face both of them in a 3-way dance at Bound for Glory. At Bound for Glory, ODB defeated both Kong and Tara to retain her Knockout title. On November 2, 2009, Dixie Carter announced on her Twitter page that Kresa had signed a new multi-year deal with the company. She turned heel for the first time over two years on December 10 after attacking Tara in a backstage segment and a first as the champion. On December 20, 2009, at Final Resolution ODB lost the Knockout's title to Tara. On the December 31 special four hour, all Knockout edition of Impact! ODB won an eight Knockout Tournament, defeating Traci Brooks and Awesome Kong en route to the finals, where she defeated Hamada, to earn herself a shot at the TNA Women's Knockout Championship on the January 4 Monday night edition of Impact!. On the January 4 edition of Impact! ODB defeated Tara to regain the Women's Knockout Championship. Two weeks later at Genesis, ODB lost the title back to Tara in a Two Out of Three Falls match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dirty Dozen'' (Twelve face smashes into the top turnbuckle followed by a diving Thesz press pin) **Running powerslam **TKO - 2009-present **Wrist-lock sitout side slam - 2008 *'Signature moves' **Bearhug **Body avalanche **''Bronco Muncher'' / Carpet Buster (Bronco buster) **Fallaway slam followed by a kip-up **Missile dropkick **Multiple chops **Spear *'Wrestlers managed' **Mike Mizanin **Cody Deaner *'Entrance themes' **"Move Bitch" by Ludacris (IWA–MS) **"Bossy" by Kelis (OVW) **"Park It" (Cover of "Ready Fuels" by Anberlin) by Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"I'm About to Freak"' by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments Professional wrestling *'Midwest Pro Wrestling' **MPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (2 times) **Miss OVW (2007) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'14' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008 *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Texas Wrestling Federation' **TWF Women's Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship (3 times) **Queen of the Cage (2009) **New Year's Knockout Eve Tournament (2009) *'United States Wrestling Organization' **USWO Television Championship (1 time) Mixed martial arts References See also *Gallery External links * * * *Online World of Wrestling Profile *Glory Wrestling Profile *TNA Profile es:Jessica Kresa fr:Jessica Kresa it:Jessica Kresa pl:Jessica Kresa pt:Jessica Kresa Category:1978 births Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Tough Enough contestants Category:Female mixed martial artists